The Paris Hilton Method
by demondreaming
Summary: Trina decides to make a movie. To be specific, a porno. It's how all the starlets get famous. And Cat seems like the perfect person to do it with. Cat/Trina, rated M for smutty giggly stuff. Companion story to 'Cake' - K9GM3


**Disclaimer: Victorious, much like that puppy I stole, does not belong to me, yet it did not stop me.**

**A/N: One dark sleazy night, a challenge was born. This is the result.**

**The companion story? **

_**Cake**_** – K9GM3**

**So let us know in the reviews which you liked better (me). And enjoy your show~**

/

"What are we doing?" Cat asked innocently, bouncing on Trina's bed.

"I told you, we're making a video." Trina fiddled with a video camera, positioning it on the spindly tripod before the bed.

"What kinda video?"

Trina raised an eyebrow. "Cat, did you not hear me when I asked you if you wanted to make a porno?"

Cat blinked, eyes wide, ringed with dark lashes. "I thought you were speaking Italian."

A red light flickered on on the camera, a soft pinging noise sounding. Trina moved away from it, smoothing her aqua blouse down. "Cat... do you not know what a porno is?" Trina looked at the shorter girl in disbelief. Had Cat really just followed her blindly up here? Come to think of it, she'd probably agreed a little too enthusiastically, but Trina had just attributed to the fact that... well, everyone wanted to sleep with her. Who wouldn't jump at that chance?

Cat's mouth twisted, her bouncing coming to a stop. "Um... it's... is it subtitled?"

"Cat, it's a movie where two people..." Trina took a deep breath. It was like talking to a child. She'd never thought she'd have to explain it. "Where two people who love each other very much take off their clothes and... do a special hug. And kiss. And sometimes even kiss downstairs." She jumped her eyebrows, pointing downwards and winking at Cat.

Cat's eyes widened, her lips parting. "_Oh_." She giggled. "My brother watches those. He yells at me when I come in, 'cause I don't knock."

Trina put a hand to her forehead, manicured nails sinking into her hair. In retrospect, maybe she shouldn't have asked Cat. But that only left Tori, who was related, and Jade, who was terrifying. Although Jade did like scissors...

The older Vega sat down next to Cat, her tone curious. "So... let me get this straight... does this mean you're a virgin?"

Cat nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm. Why? Is it bad?"

Trina shook her head, a grin breaking across her pink lips. "No! Are you kidding me? People love virgins! We just doubled our audience!" She murmured quietly to herself as she made a note in her phone. "'_Redhead _virgin_ gets taken by superhot babe_.'" She nodded, setting her phone aside. "Okay Cat, you ready?"

Cat tilted her head, confusion on her face. "But I thought you said two people who loved each other did it..."

Trina shrugged. "Two people who love each other or want to be famous. How do you think Paris Hilton did it?"

A look of understanding crossed Cat's face. "Oh..." She nodded, a grin on her face, hands folded in her lap. "Okay."

Trina stood. "Let me just check the camera angle, and we'll get started." She bent down in front of the camera, checking the focus. "I need you to be loud for me too, Cat. Can you do that?"

"'_kay 'kay!_" Cat yelled, giving Trina a thumbs up.

Trina shook her head. "No, I mean... never mind. Just don't block my shot, okay? I'm the star here."

Trina moved back to the bed, making sure her face was in full view of the camera. This'd work, plenty of girls with no talent had become famous off this. Surely it'd mean that someone bursting with talent like Trina would become even _more_ famous. She was pretty sure that's how it worked. And lesbian videos were all the rage these days. Plus Cat had that whole redhead look; that was different. Trina nodded to herself. This was a foolproof plan. And it's not like Cat wasn't getting anything out of the whole deal; she got to sleep with Trina, and she might even get dragged to instant fame along with the older Vega girl. Really, Cat was the lucky one here, thought Trina, eyes flicking over the younger girl's smiling, blank face.

Trina's fingers crept under Cat's chin, tilting her head up, Cat squeaking as the brunette's lips found hers. This at least was familiar ground for Cat. She knew how to kiss! She leaned forward into Trina enthusiastically; she liked kissing, but most times she tried to do it with someone they ran away. Cat didn't really understand the concept of dating too well, she just liked the way it felt, and she didn't understand what the big deal about it was. She'd tried it with Tori once, and she'd responded like Cat was some out of control horse, breaking free and bucking around. _Whoa, whoa, hold it there partner._ Cat wasn't a horse, horses couldn't even kiss. Sometimes she pretended to be when she ate an apple, but Tori wasn't an apple, and-

Trina broke apart from Cat, an eyebrow raised. Cat was... she was pretty good at the whole kissing thing. She licked her lips, watching Cat's eyes open, sculpted eyebrows dipping down. "I'm not a horse!" Cat protested, wondering why Trina had stopped.

Trina pondered again whether Cat had been the best choice. She could've just done a solo film, that way the spotlight would've been only on her. Still though, Cat was cute and pliable. She was basically just a masturbatory tool anyway. That's essentially what sex was to Trina, but she supposed since Cat was a virgin she'd have to show her tool the way. She let a smile spread across her plump lips, hands moving to pluck at the bottom of Cat's top. "Shh, don't talk anymore, m'kay?" She said in a soothing voice, Cat looking down at where Trina's hand tugged her top up before nodding happily and raising her arms. Trina stripped off her own, doing a quick comparison. Cat's skin was almost as flawless as hers... she was sure it wasn't as soft or moisturised though, and her boobs were nowhere near the size of Trina's. She prodded the cup of Cat's bra, purple material dimpling. They were perky though...

She shrugged, pushing an unresisting Cat back on the bed and straddling her, knee slipping between Cat's thighs, pushing her skirt up. Cat's eyes widened. "Oh." That was a more appropriate sound, thought Trina, lips finding Cat's neck and planting soft kisses, teeth nipping at the skin. Cat's breath shuddered out, hands moving to tentatively rest on Trina's back, skin smooth and hot. Some vague part of Cat noted that Trina must moisturise really well; she was super soft! But Cat was more focussed on the pooling heat between her legs, being stoked by Trina's softly rubbing knee. It was getting awfully hard for her to breathe, but luckily Trina was fumbling with the catch to her bra, nails scraping her shoulderblades. Once she had it off, it'd be much easier to breathe. Trina stripped the material away, letting it slip off the edge of her bed, Cat letting out a long breath, and quickly gasping another when Trina's hand proceeded to replace the bra, cupping Cat's breasts. Trina's hands didn't make a very good bra, thought Cat; for one thing, they kept moving and her thumbs were-

"T-Trina-" Cat moaned as the Vega girls thumbs flicked over her hardened nipples, making her jerk off the bed. It wasn't fair, thought Cat, she was being attacked everywhere! Trina's lips ghosting over her jawline, Trina's hands fondling and flicking, her knee, gently rubbing over Cat's panties... how was she supposed to focus? She still wasn't sure what she had to do. Weren't they supposed to be making a movie? What was her character? "Trina?"

Trina moved her lips back to Cat's, shushing her. Cat's character was apparently Girl Who Can Kiss Well #1, and Trina was the leading lady. She pulled herself off Cat for a moment, sitting back, Cat's thigh between her legs as she plucked at the catch to her own bra, hands twisted up behind her back. Cat's eyes played over Trina's stomach, watching the muscles shift before she picked them out with her hands, nails tracing over the shivering muscles. Trina bit her lip as the bra came loose, slipping it off and casting it aside. Cat's nails dragging over her ribs, her abs, was most definitely appreciated. By Cat, of course, since she was the lucky one who got to do it. Trina was pleased that Cat had noticed how toned she was. Nothing turned her on more than seeing someone else turned on by her. She was her own greatest aphrodisiac. Still, Cat's efforts could be better spent, thought Trina, fingers circling Cat's wrists, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts. She grinned at the wide-eyed girl beneath her, smug. "They're nice, huh? All real too." She nodded, shivering a little as Cat's fingers explored their new playground, touch light and tentative.

Trina leaned forward once more, stomach sliding against Cat's, their bare breasts brushing as Cat's hands slipped away, moving to rest over Trina's curving shoulderblades. Trina had taken the liberty of wearing a loose skirt, body resting on Cat's as she slid a thumb underneath the waistband, material sliding off easily to leave her only in her striped panties. Cat's skirt was similarly easy to remove, the red-headed girl raising her hips to press against Trina's as the garment was shimmied down. Cat's eyebrows raised. She knew what was coming next! She'd seen it when she'd spied on her brother, at least, when he didn't get in the way of the screen. Trina was going to-

"Oh." Cat moaned breathily, hips arching into Trina's hand, fingers rubbing over her increasingly damp panties. Yep. This was what had happened in those videos. She didn't know it could feel this good though. Her own hand didn't do nearly so much... Trina must be really talented, thought Cat, teeth sinking into her lower lip. She whimpered as Trina's hand moved away, plucking at the waistband of her panties and dragging them down. Cat wasn't thinking so clearly, after all, why start now? All she knew was that what Trina was doing felt really good, and she was pretty sure if Trina did it more, and maybe faster, it'd feel even better.

Trina glanced over, making sure they were at a good angle for the camera before letting her hand slide down over Cat's now bare core, feeling the heat radiate from her, Cat's hips trembling against her. Her lips pressed softly against Cat's jawline, fingers slipping to tease Cat's clit. "Smile for the camera, kitty Cat." She whispered, Cat's eyes flickering shut, a low moan escaping her. Trina didn't have what one would call 'conventional' or even 'useful' skills. But she was succeeding in playing Cat, and she was fairly sure she could make the younger girl sing. She just had to hit the right spot.

Trina moved her index finger down further, arm brushing Cat's bare stomach, muscles shivering. Her finger slid in easily, Cat gasping and bucking against her, slivers of Trina's name escaping her. Having tested the waters, Trina proceeded to dive in, adding another finger, Cat hot around her fingers, slick and tight. She twisted her fingers inside the girl, starting a slow, hard rhythm that forced loud moans out of Cat, back arching off the bed into Trina's hand. Cat's brain vainly tried to struggle, to focus, but the overwhelming pleasure quickly building in her ruled all chance of that out. It was like a cacophony of sensation, clashing and clanging and ringing inside of Cat, and she screwed her eyes shut tight, breath catching in her throat, body jerking with every thrust. "T-Trina, _mmph-_"

Trina kept her fingers pumping as Cat's climax swept through her, nails digging into the brunette's back, slackening as she came down, skin slick with sweat. Trina let out a long breath, rolling her stinging shoulders and planting a soft kiss on Cat's lips before whispering in her ear. "Aaaand scene."

**A/N: There we go, beautiful, mindless smut. Like a newborn child in it's own way. You just wanna poke it and go "Awww." and there was sex involved to make it, but like... way back at the beginning. Not while the baby's there. Dude, come on. And babies are often uncomfortable in the pants/diaper... although hopefully you're not for the same reason. Not that there's anything wrong with that, although, well, I mean... I ruin every story, don't I? This is why I put these things at the end. This is horrible.**

**Just please review. What even am I?**


End file.
